A Part of History
by StormGod14
Summary: Defeating Madara in the final battle, he seals the Jubi into himself, but something goes wrong. Now he walks earth as 'A Part of History'. R
1. Chapter 1

First** chapter R&R/ some contant may be seen in my other Fanfic**

**The pairing is probably going to be a harem.**

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR SEKIREI**

**A Part Of History **

**Prologue**

A figure could be seen sprawled out face up in a war-torn battle field. His cloths torn and soaked with blood. He looked to be over six-foot in height. His spiky blond hair caked with blood. This was Uzumaki Naruto 7th Hokage and the leader and last surviving member of the alliance shinobi .He looked to be deep in thought.

"_I'd finally got the right girl, and then lost her. I finally became the hokage, and then lost the need for one. The villagers finally accepted me, and then I lost them all. I beat Madara and sealed all his abilities and techniques with the Juubi into me with Kyubi but lost almost everyone in the process." He thought to himself._

The story of how are hero got here; it started with the death of Tobi and the death of his love Hinata. They had grown close to each in the battle that killed Tobi and injured Sasuke, even if Madara had gotten away with severe injuries with the statue that contained the 8 biju they had after Bee died in the battle. She was ambushed by Sasuke on a mission for a lead that Madara was in Rain country. She inevitably died from her wounds taking Sasuke with her. When Naruto had found out he was pissed. So he spent all his time training for almost 2 years. In those 2 years became a master at the ninja arts surpassing everyone. He made a sword out the strongest and most rare metal in the elemental nations and mastered the art kinjutsu with it. When he was ready he chased Madara back to rain country where Madara managed to get some of Kyubi's youki and summon the Juubi. Naruto after an hour of fighting Madara and dodging the Juubi managed to sever Madara's control over the beast but with Madara's control gone the Juubi went on a rampage through the elemental nations. Naruto knew the villages wouldn't last with the beast on the loose. so taking out his sword he raised over his head and launch a technique that's name had been long forgotten and hit dead center on Madara making a cloud of smoke clear there was a mist of red in the air; walking over to it he saw it collect at the seal on his gut before disappearing into it. Then remembering the Juubi turned and ran toward the beast. Using all his remaining strength went through almost a hundred hand sign before shouting out. "**Fuinjutsu: Kindan shīru: Juubis no dibain no batsu!" **with the shout came 9 different looking tails from within his seal and wrapped around the Juubi and pulled it into the old seal before the new seal appeared**. **But he was already too late the Juubi had managed to destroy all the hidden villages and most of the population.

And that brings us too where are hero is now. _"I least I can finally die in peace." He thought to him himself._

"**I'm sorry kit but that's not the case anymore." **_His tenant told him in a sad depressing tone through their mental link._

"_What do you mean? And I thought that you got joined into the Juubi? " he asked to his tenant questionly._

"**I mean you can't die and I will be anytime now I'm giving you advise before I go." **_his tenant told him solemnly_

"_Why can't I?" he asked._

"**Because the seal you used malfunctioned and started leaking all the Juubi power and Madara's abilities that were sealed. I slowed the process for now but once I leave the process will start, and it will hurt. You also might get some new appendages likes tails and ears." The demon told him.**

"_So I'll be the new Juubi now?" he asked the demon in his gut._

"**Yes." **_Was the simple answer._

"_What do you suggested I do after the process?" he questioned his demon _

"**I suggest you learn to suppress and control your new powers and eyes you will get, because even though the age of the ninja is over I have a feeling that you will need the ability in time. I would learn to disappear and the art of deception and discretion. "the beast thought in a serious voice.**

"**Oh, and a word of advice; when the time comes be it tomorrow or in a millennia, if you find happiness just listen to your instincts." He spoke like he was reading from a book.**

"_What do you mean by 'listen my instincts." He asked in a questioning voice._

**"You'll learn what i mean; if there isn't anything left to say it time for me to go. Are you ready?" he told his vessel.**

_"Ya,well i guess its time to say good-bye.." he spoke to his long time tenant._

**"Ya, good-bye kit."he said before his subconsciousness left.**

_"huh.." right after that thought, he screamed out feeling more pain than he ever felt before._

_"AAA**AARRRGGGGG!" **_

* * *

**MANY YEARS LATER**(about 4 millenniums, way before real-time, somewhere near where modern-day Japan would be. the island where japan is not broken off MD china yet)

A tall figure could be seen looking out to sea, he was wearing a white hooded cloak with flames liking the bottom and the kanji's (魔王) for demon lord on the back in crimson, underneath he wore a orange muscle shirt, standard ANBU style pants and some shinobi sandles, with the hood off and his spikey blond hair blowing in the wind. The figure was Uzumaki Naruto last shinobi. He looked to be waiting for something to happen.

_"Even though I haven't trained all out in years after mastering the abilities i got that day, I'm still able to feel when somethings going to happen."He thougth to himself._

No sooner than those words were thought the ground started to shake and rumble; then he saw something souring accross the sky crash/splash down in the ocean a few mile from where he was. Feeling to make sure no one was around, seeing no won around shot out onto the water going Jonin speeds torwards were it crashed into the water, he stopped when he got the location looked down and the whites of one eye turn a dull purple and gaining rings around the center, while the other eye became black with a pin wheel shape in the center. (think of Madaras regular mangekyou sharingan) Using the sharingan and Rinnegan he looked down torward the object at the bottom of the lake. He noticed that it was made of a metal he's never seen before ,which was saying something, he also noticed that there were multiple life energies and even some Chakra signatures he noticed they all looked to be in a stasis. He also took note of all the highly advance tech in the ship.

_"I don't have the technology that would be needed to wake them, and besides thier tech is way too much for this age, but they will wake eventually. I can also feel a little chakra coming off them." He thought to himself._

_"I wonder. . ." he thought while looking at the outside of the ship. _

Nodding to himself he created a sealess Kage Bushin. The clone glowed a faint blue before it nodded its head. The original picked up the clone by its shirt and threw him straight down torwards the craft. When the clone reached the ship it moved along the outside till it came to a spot that was thick enough to take a piece off of. Quickly taking off the need amount put it on a seal that was on his and it 'poofed' away. The clone move around the ship, while knowing he wouldn't have much air left, looking for any thing interesting. What the clone didn't know was that it had hit a special piece on the ship, the clones eyes blacked out and heard a womens voice say_ 'teach the little birdies to fly, teach them to love' _with that the clones vision came back a it looked around in confusion, the clone started swimming to the surface. Reaching the surface the clone unsealed the metal he got from the ship giving it to the original before poofing out of existants.

_"It will be intersting when they wake up."he thought to himself._

**_ xxxTOO BE COUNTINUEDxxx_**

**_the next chapter will probably be when the next chapter for TBHM is posted which be about a week at the earlyest. R&R_**


	2. Meeting with the first five

**Prologue 2 **

**This will be a harem story between Naruto and the ones from the original cannon.**

**This is another prologue but will have action and is important to the plot of the story.**

**At the moment in the story Naruto has tried to keep in shape but hasn't been able to practice his ninjutsu but he has kept up with taijutsu, his eyes, and a little surprise.**

**Chapter Begin**

About 40 miles off the coast of the unknown Kamikura Island, that's miles off the coast off Japan on a ferry headed towards Japan

On the ferry you would see our favorite hero sitting alone on the top deck of the ferry deep in thought. he was dressed in modern day casual clothes consisting of a t-shirt, jeans and Nike's. He was deep in thought of what he should do when he gets to Japan. He was thinking of getting a job as chef and getting an apartment for the deration of his stay in Shinto Teito the new capital of Japan. (I think that's right tell me if Im not.) He had taken kyubis last words to heart and had learned to adapt to change, how to disappear, be invisible and blend in with new technology. Although he liked it better when he could go with country to country with no questions or papers. Now you have to have a name, birth certificate, and passport to go anywhere but over time he learn to forge what he needed even as they kept getting harder and harder to fake.

At that moment he was broken from his thoughts as he felt something he hadn't felt in millennia's.

_"It can't be..." he thought _as he finally noticed how close they were to the ship, and not to mention that's were he felt the chakra spike come from.

_"Its a good thing I prepared for something like this when I found them." _ he thought before checking to make sure no one was around before taking a scroll from a seal on his right bicep. Taking his equipment and outfit out and putting it on he left wearing the Akatsuki's old cloak except with white clouds, he had his ANBU uniform on under it with his shinobi sandals on his head he had Tobi's old mask on and the Akatsuki hat with the bell on.

After putting on his outfit he checked once more to see if anyone saw before jumping of the back of the boat and started water walking towards the chakra at full speed. Arriving at the island to see...

* * *

5 minutes before on Kamikura Island 

Miya was having a crazy day the governments of different countries thought they could take the island by force and take them, those idiots came with an army of tanks heli's and soldiers but were quickly taken care of and dealt with.

She and the other four were standing on the edge of the island looking at there work when they heard clapping behind them; they all turned around in battle mode to attack the intruder while wondering how they didn't sense him only to see a figure wearing a black cloak with white clouds on it, a strange mask covering his face and a weird hat on his head. They were ready to strike but before any of could move the figure spoke

**"So you have finally awakened heheheh..." **the figure spoke in a slightly demonic voice that sent shivers down even down Miya's spine. But they quickly composed themselves.

"Who are you and what are you doing on Kamikura Island!?" Miya yelled at the figure completely forgetting her previous fears.

"If you don't me tell who you are and why you are on Kamikura Island we will kill you!" Miya yelled. The figure looked to be contemplating on what was said and noticed that the others nodded at what she said except for the one with her grayish hair in a ponytail this was #4 Karasuba trying and failing to keep herself from attacking and noticed the bloodlust in her eyes.

_"This is going to be fun..." The figure thought then noticed Miya about to speak but spoke cutting her off._

**"Heheheheh..."** the figure chuckled in his demonic voice, the other were wondering what was so funny when they got there answer when Naruto (they don't know its him but I'm start using his name from now on) uttered four word…

**"…Go Ahead And Try." **Naruto said in his demonic voice, and that's when the fun started.

The Disciplinary Squad shot off at Naruto. Right before they reached him..

**'BOOM'**

The Naruto in front of them exploded sending the D.S flying in different directions and knocking #5 Mutsu the newest member out when he and the others hit the ground each leaving a crater were they landed.

When they got up they saw standing still perfectly fine.

**"Is that it?" **Naruto spoke in a calm and taunting manner.

Miya shot up from her spot unsheathing her katana intending to bisect him only for him to pull a very plain yet elegant, beautiful blade made of their ships metal (they didn't know it or knew they could use the ship like that) and cut right through her blade like a hot knife through butter in one fluid motion before kicking her in the stomach with the force to make her fly straight towards #2 Matsu making them both fly back and on to the hard ground below. Miya noticed that the force knocked Matsu out when she got up. She ran at Naruto with Low-Kage speed planning to hit him with a roundhouse kick to the face only for him to catch it with his right hand and grab her leg and threw her towards the now conscious Matsu who gave up knowing she wasn't a fighter and was watching. She got back and ran at him again aiming a right hook at him which he blocked and threw one himself that she caught and felt the bones in arm crack before breaking letting he grabbed her other hand before kneeing her in the gut then a punch to the face then let go and kneed her in the chin sending her into the chin sending her five feet into the air before he grabbed her ankle twisted it enough not to break but enough to where she wouldn't be getting up and threw her back towards Matsu who caught her and place her on the ground.

Naruto quickly dodged the downward slash from a blood thirst Karasuba, Naruto put his katana away and grabbed both her wrist before kneeing her five times in the chest and stomach region before grabbing her right wrist snapping it making her scream in pain and dropping her katana witch Naruto grabbed and stabbed into the ground before jumping up and side swiping her in the side of the head with his leg with enough force to knock her out. It happening in less than three second all in one motion.

Naruto jumped out of the way hearing #3 Kazehana yelling her attack; "

**_Hana Senpuu: Flower Whirlwind!" _**Kazehana yelled. Naruto thinking quickly shushined in front of Kazehana in a crouch quickly taking his katana back out he did an upward slash catching her from her right hip to her shoulder blade it a deep cut just enough to cause a lot of pain but to where it would heal and not be noticed except when up close.

Naruto felt a presence appear behind him he put his katana away and shushined behind him noticing it was a now awake Mutsu he did the one thing he think of…

He yelled out his technique **"****Konohagakure Hidden Taijutsu ****Ogi: Sennen Goroshi **(Konohagakure hidden finger jutsu: one thousand years of death)" before shoving two fingers up Mutsu's ass making him go flying while holding his ass.

Turning around he saw the three awake sekirei looking at him with weird but attentive looks although she was in pain Kazehana couldn't help but laugh a little at Mutsu behalf.

Miya looked at him thinking of how he cut through her sword then she felt something heart rate had increased and her face had a little shade of pink on her cheeks.

_"Great I think I'm reacting to a guy that sounds and acts like a demon and kicked our as that's just great." _Miya thought. Not noticing Kazehana's same reaction. They both didn't notice Naruto had noticed there reactions. He had turn on his Sharingan to see what was wrong with them and noticed there heart rate increased and there blush but not why. Looking at the red no 2 his eyes changed to the rinnegan he shushined in front of Matsu and put his hand on her head, making the others freeze but not move, to read her mind. After getting what he needed he took off his hand with taking her soul and shushined again to where he was before looking at them again.

_"So there reacting to me to be there Ashikabi, it must be the chakra in me and just about anyone that tells them there chakra is reacting to them so if I suppress mine all the way they should stop reacting for now so they concentrate." _ Naruto thought to himself while suppressing his chakra and noticing n

Miya feeling her reaction coming to a stop she let the breath she didn't know she was holding out an asked the same question "Who are you?" with sweat pouring down her face.

**"No one important." **Naruto spoke in his still demonic voice.

"Why'd you attack us, all you had to do was answer the question." Miya spoke seriously

**"To show that the human race isn't below you and that you shouldn't hide your emotion behind a mask of hate and anger. I can tell that you care for the ones around you and are worried for them except the one with the broken wrist. Take this to heart 'you can only become truly strong when you protect those closest to you'. In my life I've got no one and haven't for a long time but you have the ability to have them don't forget that. **Naruto said with a softer voice not knowing his talk had made her start to react even without his chakra his katana out he put it in front of her saying **"keep it as reminder and a gift and what is your name." "**Miya" he barely heard her say. He felt many life forces heading there way. Naruto had turned around to leave when he heard Miya speak

"Were are you going?" she asked barley staying conscious while clutching the sheathed sword in her hand.

**"Leaving before reinforcements get here, but don't worry we will meet again." He **said right before she passed out. With that he shushined back towards the boat the fight taking less than four minutes.

After he left Takami Sahashi arrived with back up. Looking at the scene she yelled" what the hell happened here!"

* * *

Naruto arrived back on the boat felling exhausted with the battle because over the years he had put seals on himself to not standout or hurt others. He place gravity and resistance seals to their max level to keep from going too fast when unwanted. He seal his ninjutsu except his clones so he wouldn't be tempted to use them, but use them once in a while. He had to seal part of his chakra so others around wouldn't die from the sheer feel of it. Everything else was unlocked so all in all he was at about fifteen percent during the fight and remembered to not do it again. Naruto took his equipment and stuff off and back into the scroll. He leaned back into his seat thinking of what was to come.

"Don't worry Miya we will meet again. I can feel it and so can you." He thought

** So how was it, after so long I finally got time too update. So please review it and tell me how it.**


End file.
